


Akko the Friendly Ghost

by SuperBones5000



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how the hell do you tag, idk what im doing, its not that bad though and how else will she be a ghost, spooky akko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBones5000/pseuds/SuperBones5000
Summary: Among the rumors and legends of Luna Nova, none were as mysterious or freighting as the Ghost of the New Moon Tower. While sightings are rare and mostly dismissed by the faculty there are those who swear to have seen her looking down on the school only to vanish in the blink of an eye. How true exactly are these rumors and are the girls truly ready when they head up one night to investigate on their own?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Akko the Friendly Ghost

Today was the day,

Akko had spent the better part of a year as a student of the prestigious Luna Nova Academy, ever since she was a child tales of witches in a far away land had piqued her interest and captivated her imagination. From across the sea witches armed with magic could cultivate an entire field by themselves, cure any disease and even had control over the elements themselves. To Akko there was nothing better to be than a witch, what started as a silly childhood dream that her parents and peers had assumed would pass turned into an iron clad conviction that she had refused to ever abandon. Of course having a dream and making it a reality are two different things and to a family of rice farmers shipping their only daughter to a different continent to learn something they had no hopes of understanding easy not an easy task. She spent years studying at schools perfecting what English she could and showing her family the extent of her desire, working tirelessly across the farm to prove just how capable she was. Finally her father had caved and on her 16th birthday She and her father set out to the Kingdom of England to aid Akko in her dream. The School had been initially hesitant on accepting her, having no background in magic and being from a foreign most witches had never even heard of would have under normal circumstances had Akko on the first boat back home, yet what was untenable in her application was her potential. All humans had magic potential known or unknown to them but typically only witches would have enough to channel magic while most humans could spend their whole lives attempting an intermediate spell and never be able to perform it. Akko however had unusually high potential even among the witching community, this kind of raw untapped power in a witch could produce some of the finest magic capable, it was this potential that lead to Luna Nova doing something unprecedented in the magic world and accepting Akko Kagari a non witch to its ranks as a student.

It all seemed so long ago for Akko and since she arrived she had grown so much, thanks in part to her teammates Miranda and Rose who had each offered to tutor Akko and had been some of the only witches to be accepting to her. On her first day she could hardly even channel her magic and would often just end up shouting and flailing her wand around praying and hoping for so much as a spark to show itself. Attempting to fly had yielded even less results with Akko being the only student stuck grounded while everyone else flew high above her, at every instance Akko failed and failed to the point that most people would have simply given up just as everyone else had given up on her. But Akko persisted and gradually her spellcasting had focus with her being able to start performing intermediate spells after only 3 months of tutoring. By the time summer vacation rolled around and the school emptied itself Akko stayed studying what she could in the library to inflate her grades however she could.

And finally here she was in the first class of her second year, a broom between her legs standing on the ledge of the New moon tower with the rest of her classmates idly discussing events of the summer. Over the break she had finally been able to perform liftoff and basic maneuvering, by the end of it she could perform a safe hover a meter above the ground. Today she would do what she could not last year and she would fly the same lap as her peers proving her capabilities to all of them who had doubted her and setting herself as an equal. Today was her biggest step towards her dream. Soon enough the instructor called her name and ignoring the sneers and snickers around her she stepped up. Grasping her broom in a tight hold, palms sweating and heart beating rapidly she stepped off. Hovering over the ledge her victory was cut short by a gust of wind seemingly coming from the sorcerers stone blowing her off her broom. Akko was suddenly falling and very fast scrambling to grab hold of her broom taking the plunge with her, her classmates screamed and the professor was racing down in an attempt to catch her but to Akko she could hear or feel nothing but the rapidly approaching tree tops. the last thing she remembered was a quick and sharp pain to the back of her head before she faded into numbness looking up faintly at the tower above her until she finally gave in to the cold darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read i wanted to get something out for the spooky month very bad so i tried my hand at writing a bit. this is my first fic so while I do ask you to be a bit nice and forgiving on errors in the story (I know my grammar can be awful), I do also ask for any and all feedback tp help me in the future as I do hope to keep up writing and get better. thanks again for the read hopefully chapter 2 wont take too long


End file.
